deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Zone
In Dead Island Riptide there are various locations around each map which are labelled as Dead Zones. It is very easy to find these areas as they have an icon on the map aswell as having te word Deadzone written in blood in locations near these areas. In the Dead Zones which will appear as something like a house or a cabin, you will face various zombies, mainly walkers. There is usually a special zombie such as a butcher, thug or wrestler. Here is a list of all the Dead Zones in each area and what you will find: Jungle Dead Zones: "Abandoned Movie Set" Named Boss: None Mods: The shock mod can be found on a shelf near the worck bench Blue Consumables found inside: "Heavy Duty Tape" and "Circuit Boards" Loot-able Chests: One I think Work Bench: Yes Other notables: A chainsaw spawns inside this instance every time you go in. "James Nisira's Bungalow" Named Boss: James "Killer" Nisira Mods: None Blue Consumables found inside: "Semi-Conductors", "Titanium Pipe", and "Propane Cutter" Loot-able Chests: Two Work Bench: None Other notables: Boss does not re-spawn after you kill him "Ocean View Bungalows" Named Boss: Eduardo "Quick Death" Petoia Mods: None Blue Consumables found inside: "Heavy Duty Tape", and "Circuit Boards" Loot-able Chests: Two Work Bench: Yes Other notables: Boss does not re-spawn after you kill him "Abandoned Bungalow" Named Boss: None Mods: None Blue Consumables found inside: "Heavy Duty Tape", “AC Power Box", and "Propane Cutter" Loot-able Chests: One Common chest, one Level 2 chest, and one Level 3 chest Work Bench: None Other notables: Enemies include "Toxic Walkers", two "Thugs", and "Walkers" "Abandoned Mataka Bungalow" Named Boss: None Mods: Yes, here you will find the "Sharp Edge Mod" on the ground floor level of the bungalow. Use your flashlight and look in the left corner. Blue Consumables found inside: "Titanium Pipe", "AC Power Box", and "Semi-Conductors" Loot-able Chests: One Common chest, one level 1 chest, one level 2 chest, and one Level 3 chest that is hidden in the courtyard Work Bench: None Other notables: Enemies include a "Butcher", "Frenzied Infected", and a "Thug" besides the norm. "Crossroads Bungalow" Named Boss: None Mods: Yes, here you will find the "Diamond Edge Mod" on a padded chair in the main room of the bungalow. Use your flashlight and look in the right corner. Blue Consumables found inside: "Aluminum Tube", "AC Power Box", and "2x Circuit Boards" Loot-able Chests: One Common chest, and one Level 3 chest Work Bench: None Other notables: N/A "James O'Neal's Hideout" Named Boss: James "Deathtrap" O'Neal Mods: None Blue Consumables found inside: "Aluminum Tube" Loot-able Chests: One Common chest, and one level 3 chest. Work Bench: None Other notables: James "Deathtrap" O'Neal is a "Frenzied Infected" type "Peter Spicer's Shack" Named Boss: Yes, Peter "Undying" W. Spicer Mods: None Blue Consumables found inside: "Propane Cutter", and a "Titanium Pipe" Loot-able Chests: One Common chest, one Level 1 chest, and one level 3 chest. Work Bench: None Other notables: "Undying" is a "Thug" type, and he has "Frenzied Infected" working for him. "Oliver Wenge's Hideout" Named Boss: Yes, Oliver "Deathbone" Wenge Mods: None Blue Consumables found inside: "AC Power Box", and a "Titanium Pipe" Loot-able Chests: One Common chest and one level 3 chest. Work Bench: None Other notables: "Deathbone" is a "Frenzied Infected" type. Henderson Deadzones "Infested Basements" Named Boss: None Mods: None Blue Consumables found inside: "Aluminum Tube", "Light Weight Frame", 2X"Semi-Conductors", "Cyanoacrylate Glue" and "Highly Conductive Wire". Loot-able Chests: Five Work Bench: None Other notables: N/A "Metzger Sloat's Hideout" Named Boss: Metzger Sloat Mods: Yes, here you will find the "Slash Mod" Blue Consumables found inside: "Aluminum Tube", "Heavy Duty Tape", "Semi-Conductors", 2X"Circuit Boards", "AC Power Box", Cyanoacrylate Glue", and 2X"Highly Conductive Wire". Loot-able Chests: Four Work Bench: None Other notables: N/A "Safe Haven Motel" Named Boss: None Mods: Yes, here you will find the "Shocking Sledge Mod" on a padded chair Blue Consumables found inside: "Aluminum Tube", "Water Purification Tablets", "Blanket", and Cyanoacrylate Glue". Loot-able Chests: Four Work Bench: None Other notables: This is the motel you have to go to in order to finish the quest "Safe Haven" from chapter 3: "Twisted Mind". Look all the way in the back room to get the last quest objective. "Dr. JJ Evans Clinic" Named Boss: Yes, DR JJ "Scar" Evens Mods: None Blue Consumables found inside: "Aluminum Tube", "Water Purification Tablets", "Blanket", "Insulating Tape" and “Cyanoacrylate Glue". Loot-able Chests: Four Work Bench: None Other notables: N/A "Infested Depot" Named Boss: None Mods: None Blue Consumables found inside: "Titanium Pipe", "Propane Cutter", "AC Power Box", and "Insulating Tape". Loot-able Chests: Five Work Bench: None Other notables: N/A "George Serero’s Apartment " Named Boss: Yes, George "Body Eater" Serero Mods: Yes, here you will find the "Hooligan Riffle Mod" Blue Consumables found inside: "Titanium Pipe", "Lightweight Frame", and "Water Purification Tablets". Loot-able Chests: Five Work Bench: None Other notables: N/A "Ogio Moke's Laundry" Named Boss: Yes, Ogio Moke Mods: None" Blue Consumables found inside: "Aluminum Tube", "Insulating Tape", and "Blanket". Loot-able Chests: Four Work Bench: None Other notables: N/A "Infested Apartments" Named Boss: None Mods: Yes, here you will find the "Meat Cutter Mod" Blue Consumables found inside: "Titanium Pipe", and "Lightweight Frame". Loot-able Chests: Four Work Bench: None Other notables: N/A "Infested Storage" Named Boss: None Mods: Yes, here you will find the "Hooligan Gun Mod" Blue Consumables found inside: "AC Power Box", "Insulating Tape" and "Lightweight Frame". Loot-able Chests: Four Work Bench: None Other notables: N/A "Infested House" Named Boss: None Mods: None Blue Consumables found inside: "AC Power Box", and "Propane Cutter". Loot-able Chests: Four Work Bench: None Other notables: N/A “Frankie O’Hara’s Apartment” Named Boss: Yes, Frankie “The Scourge” O’Hara Mods: None Blue Item Consumables found inside: “Water Purification Tablets”, “Heavy Duty Tape”, and “Circuit Boards”. Loot-able chests: Five Work Bench: None Other Notables: N/A “Infested Warehouse” Named Boss: None Mods: None Blue Item Consumables found inside: “Semi-Conductors” and “Circuit Boards”. Loot-able chests:? Work Bench: None Other Notables: N/A “Geoffrey Nape’s Warehouse” Named Boss: Yes, Geoffrey ‘Walking Carcass” Nape Mods: Yes, here you will find the “Piranha Mod” Blue Item Consumables found inside: “Propane Cutter”, “Heavy Duty Tape”, “Highly Conductive Wire” and a “Titanium Pipe”. Loot-able chests: Five Work Bench: None Other Notables: N/A Category:Dead Island Riptide Locations Category:Candidates for deletion